Borivali
Borivali or Borivli is a suburban area located in the north-west section of Mumbai island of Maharashtra, India. Borivali is approximately 18 kilometres (11 mi) from Mumbai Airport and 33.4 kilometres (20.8 mi) from Churchgate Railway Station . The estimated population of Borivali in 2010 was over 10 lakhs. 'History' Borivali town was developed in areas of what once used to be the small villages called Eksar , Poisar , Kandivali, Shimpoli, Mandpeshwar , Kanheri , Tulsi , Magathane and others which were situated on and around Mount Poinsur, between the Dahisar River and Poisar River. It is believed that the name "Borivali " comes from existence of lot of bushes of sweet fruit named "bor" in local language. The existence of a Christian church and the Mandpeshwar and Kanheri caves is testament to the rich history of this place. Borivali was spelt 'Berewlee' by the British and is also known as Borivli. The original residents in Borivali can be referred in two groups: the tribals and the East Indians. These groups owned almost all the land and lived here with agriculture being the only occupation, other than occasional fishing. There was a huge influx of people in the 19th century when the price of land began rising between Bandra and Churchgate . There is still a very small population of the originals, but they have all changed their occupation with the times. Currently Borivali is considered as one of most prosporous suburbs in Mumbai . Landmarks Borivali lies at the northern tip of western Mumbai . Its one of the major suburbs of Mumbai ; social amenities include hospitals, schools, colleges, lovely cafes, good restaurants, shopping malls. Borivali is famed as the "suburb of gardens" — its a lovely green suburb with gardens at almost every block. The Sanjay Gandhi National Park lies in the eastern section of Borivali near the Western Express Highway (NH 8) . It has a few lions, leopards, and panthers and a 4th century BCE archaeological site called Kanheri Caves . Borivali is home to the Mandapeshwar Caves which are in its west . There was a tunnel to Vasai Fort passing through Borivali; it is said to be touching these caves. The entry to the tunnels from the caves no more exists. These caves have a rich history and are proved to be built by the same people as the Kanheri caves . Gorai Creek is on the western coast of Borivali. This place is famous as a crossover point for Essel World , Water Kingdom , the Global Pagoda (Vippasana ) and a quick way to reach Gorai village . One of the many gardens that Borivali boasts of is the Veer Savarkar Udayan on Lokmanya Tilak Road . It has four entrances from T.P.S. road , Factory lane , and Babhai is an idle place for all which have facilities like jogging track, boating area, kids play garden, skating etc., Gorai Udyan is at Gorai Sector-1 . Borivali has a garden named Jhansi Ki Rani on Link road adjacent to the famous Eskay Resort. Borivali is a melting pot of different ages as the large number of gardens in the western part of this suburb makes this an ideal residential option for kids, senior citizens, the middle aged, and college goers . One of the finest 'Navratri' Indian festival devoted and celebrated for Maa Ambe (Indian Goddess)is held at Kora Kendra Ground , Opp Hotel Granville (Granville Greens Restaurant) which is the major attraction and well known celebration done in this suburb. Festivals are celebrated with equal enthusiasm and joy be it Hindu, Muslim or Christian as all faiths have blended very beautifully here in this lovely suburb. Prominent personalities *Jaywant Dalvi, Marathi author *Dhondutai Kulkarni, Hindustani classical singer *Ratnakar Pai, Hindustani classical singer *Rohit Sharma, member, Indian Cricket Team Railway station Main article: Borivali railway station Borivali railway station is a railway station on the Western line of the Mumbai Suburban Railway network. The Borivali Railway Station is a terminus for all slow, semi-fast and fast trains on the Mumbai Suburban Railway system . It also serves as the final city-limit stop for all mail and express trains on Western Railway before leaving Mumbai . As of 2006, there were plans to extend the Harbour Line to Borivali, and expansion plans are in full steam at the railway station. Demographics The majority population residing in Borivali is Marathi andGujarati . It would be fair to say that Borivali has a very cosmopolitan crowd and a lovely modern air to its community, as it has Marwaris, Sindhis, Catholics, Punjabis, South Indians, Bengalis as well in equally good numbers. Hospitals and health care There are number of small hospitals and nursing homes which take care of health needs of the population. *Bhagwati hospital is a prominent municipal hospital on SVP Road *Shatabdi Municipal Hospital , Borivali (East) *Karuna Hospital , LIC Colony, Borivali (West) *Suvarna General Hospital , Kastur Park, Shimpoli Road, Borivali (West) *Vivek Pathology Laboratory *Dr. Jariwala Laboratory *Vibha, Kora kendra, near McDonalds, Borivli West *Mandpeshwar Hospital , Rokadia cross lane, Borivali (West) *Apex Hospital , Chandawakar Road, Borivali (West) *Mangal Murti Hospital , Gorai, Borivali (West) *Bhargav Hospital , Babhai Naka, Borivali (West) *Arihant Heart Clinic *N. M. Medical Education http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Borivali&action=edit&section=9 editSchools *Vijay Nagar High School *Seth M. K. High School *Jeevan Bhima Nagar High School *St. Xavier's High School, Ratan Nagar, Borivali (E) *S.E. International School (Borivali West) *St. John's High School (Siddharth Nagar) *St. John's High School (Tata Power House) *Our Lady of Remedy High School *Acharya Narendra Deo Vidya Mandir *Srimati Damyanti Devi Tilakdhari Jha Prathmik Vidyalaya *MKVV International Vidyalaya *Suvidya Prasarak Sanghache Shree Mangubhai Dattani Vidyalaya (Tata Power House) *Suvidya Prasarak Sanghache Suvidyalaya, Vazira *St. Francis D'Assisi High School (Borivali West) *Ajmera Global School *Don Bosco High School *Namdar Gopal krishna Gokhale High school *Himalaya High School *St. Lawrence School *St. Anne's High School *Our Lady of Vailankanni High School *R. C. Patel High School *BES International Vidlaya *Swami Vivekananda International School *Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel Vidyalaya *Sheth Gopalji Hemraj High School *J B Khot High School *Sheth D.M. High School *S. Radhakrishnan High School *Chogale High School *Bimanagar Education Society *Sharad Pawar International School *Dr. Sarvepalli Radhakrishnan Vidyalaya *Vidya Vikas Sabha Highschool, Govind Nagar *St. Francis Institute of Technology *Mary Immaculate Girls Primary School *Mary Immaculate Girls secondary school *Holy Angels College of Alternative Medicines Colleges *St. Francis Institute of Management & Research *St. Francis Jr. College *St. Francis Institute of Interior Design *M.K. College *Anandibai Kale College *Gokhale College Of Commerce and Economics *St. Francis ITI *Sardar Vallabhbhai Patel Polytechnic *St. Rock's College Of Commerce & Science *St. Francis Institute of Technology *BES College Of Commerce *Mpv Valia College Of Commerce *Shri Bhausaheb Vartak College Of Arts Commerce & Science *Nalanda College *Pragati Vidyalaya & Junior College *Sanstha College Of Arts & Commerce *R R International College *Sheth Gopalji Hemraj High School & Junior College *Yojana School & College *Ln College bj Western Suburbs